


Just Because

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have a real reason for it lasting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

She had told him in no uncertain terms it was a one time only deal, back on that rickety boat.

She swore it was a moment of weakness to his charm when they crossed paths in Geneva.

But when she called the number he had slipped into her costume, and asked where he was, she finally stopped pretending this was anything other than an honest to god affair. He met her at the door, and read the heartbreak in her eyes with more care than he would have admitted.

If it had been anyone other than her. 

The affair would doom them both in the eyes of their allies. It just was not done, to seek out one of the other side for comfort, for companionship, for what they shared every time they came together.

He could exhaust her, in the ring or in their hotel room. She could drive him crazy with her unpredictability in either place.

In the end, neither of them could give a reason for why the affair lasted in the shadows of their other lives.

She would seek him out, just because he crossed her mind.

He would find her, just because he wanted to.


End file.
